A Book of Wonders
by astley7196
Summary: Keajaiban sebuah buku yang membuatmu kembali ke masalalu. mampukah kamu mengubah jalan cerita atau justru memperburuk cerita yang ada?
1. Chapter 1

Hujan baru saja reda menyisakan bekas-bekas tetesan dibumi, beberapa jalanan telah tergenang oleh air, orang-orang yang semula meneduh mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya, aspal-aspal jalan terlihat sangat licin para pengendarapun menurunkan kecepatan laju kendaranya. Naira berjalan di keramaian bersama dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenal menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang kini menimbulkan bunyi gemerincik air saat sepatunya tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan air yang tak dalam.

"_Aiish.."_ Keluhnya setiap kali pakaian yang ia kenakan terciprat oleh air, entah karena ulahnya sendiri atau terciprat oleh orang lain. Kakinya berhenti melangkah disebuah halte bus, Naira melihat jam yang tertera di _smartphone_ pukul 09.10 matanya menoleh kearah jalur bus yang biasa melintas namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bus tersebut akan datang, sepertinya jalanan yang licin membuat sebagian kendaraan terjebak macet.

Alfian masih berada disebuah cafetaria ditemani dengan segelas _coffee _panas, dari kepulan asapnya yang terlihat sepertinya itu baru saja disajikan.

"_Cake red velvet white chocolate with cheese"_ Ucap salah seorang pelayan yang membawakan sebuah _cake _kearahnya. Alfian menatap bingung kearah pelayan tersebut, seingatnya ia tidak memesan sebuah _cake_

"_From me to you"_ Ucap pelayan itu lagi yang melihat wajah bingung Alfian.

"_Gua udah sering bilang kalo gua gak suka kue ini rasanya sangat aneh"_ Ucap Alfian menjauhkan kue tersebut darinya. Pelayan tersebut menatap pasrah tapi tetap berusaha untuk membuat pria didepannya itu memakan kue tersebut.

"_Dan lu lebih aneh dengan buku-buku yang lu baca, mana ada pria jaman sekarang yang membaca buku seperti itu."_

"_Kate Shut up! Aku datang sebagai pelanggan bukan temanmu, kembalilah bekerja"_ Balas Alfian dengan tegas kearah pelayan yang ternyata adalah temannya. Kate menghembuskan napas pasrah, ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil dan akan berakhir dengan pria tersebut yang duduk berjam-jam dengan buku dan _coffee _tanpa memakan apapun.

"_ini free..."_ Ucap Kate menyodorkan kue itu kembali kearah Alfian.

"_... kau tahu kan berapa gajiku disini? Jadi makanlah walau hanya sedikit, jangan membuatku membuang-buang gajiku dengan percuma!"_ Ucap Kate lagi masih tetap berusaha.

"_Baiklah, kue ini akan habis tak bersisa nanti jadi kembalilah bekerja"_ Balas Alfian pasrah. Kate tahu kalimat itu hanya sebuah penghiburan sementara agar ia tak memaksanya lagi, Kate pun berjalan menjauh dari mejanya saat seorang pelanggan diseberang memanggil.

Bus yang Naira naiki melaju melambat, jalanan yang basah membuat roda bus menjadi licin. Naira berdiri didalam bus tangannya memegang tiang penyangga bus agar ia tetap berdiri seimbang dan tangan yang lainnya fokus mengusap layar _smartphone_ layaknya masyarakat metropolitan pada umumnya. Satu persatu para penumpang turun menyisakan dirinya dengan beberapa remaja dan seorang ibu muda dengan anaknya, Naira akhirnya pun duduk dibangku samping pintu setelah beberapa saat ia berdiri. Matanya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, beberapa tetes air hujan turun melewati jendela yang ia lihat. Bus kembali berhenti, ibu muda dan anaknya keluar bus digantikan oleh seorang pria berpakaian putih yang sekarang duduk disebelah Naira, ia menatap pria tersebut sekilas lalu kembali dengan dunianya sendiri

"_Kau percaya TimeTraveler?"_ Tanya pria tersebut entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Naira tetap fokus dengan buku yang saat ini dipegangnya ia tak menggubris pertanyaan pria disebelahnya itu

"_Bagaimana jika itu terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ Tanya pria itu lagi.

"_Jika itu ada mungkin dunia akan kacau, atau.."_ Naira menjeda kalimatnya ia menatap pria tersebut dengan seksama, pakaian putih, kulit putih, rambut coklat, mata biru dan sebuah tas ransel hitam dari ciri-cirinya tersebut terlihat ia bukanlah warga asli sini, mungkin ia seorang turis yang kebetulan bisa berbahasa daerah sini

"_... Jangan percaya dengan TimeTravel, mereka tidak pernah ada"_

"_Jika itu ada mungkin dunia akan kacau atau dunia akan menjadi lebih baik bagi orang yang menginginkannya"_ Pria tersebut tersenyum kearah Naira, seakan tahu apa yang ada didalam pikirannya

"_Bahkan jika Doraemon itu memang ada, aku tetap tidak percaya dengan perjalanan waktu"_ Balas Naira tersenyum tipis kearah pria tersebut, ia melanjutkan kembali bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kate masih bekerja dan teman lelakinya tersebut masih duduk dengan _cool_nya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi panasnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun kue yang telah ia bawakan, jika saja orang lain melihatnya mungkin mereka akan menganggap dia dan dirinya adalah sebuah pasangan kekasih tapi pada kenyataannya ia hanyalah temannya, Alfian tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih atau mungkin hatinya telah terpaut oleh wanita lain. Alfian membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dari buku tersebut, sebuah cahaya dari luar menghalangi pandangannya ia berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi tapi yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah tetes hujan yang turun mengalir dari jendela ia menatapnya dengan acuh dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Sesaat kemudian bel pintu berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam, seorang pria dengan pakaian putih masuk kedalam dan duduk di belakang meja yang diduduki oleh Alfian.

"_Andai kamu bisa mengubahnya mungkin sekarang kamu bersamanya bukan disini duduk sendiri dengan buku-buku itu"_

Alfian menoleh sekilas kebelakang tanpa peduli ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Pria tersebut berdiri mengambil kursi disebelah Alfian ia menurunkan sedikit buku yang menutupi wajah Alfian dengan jari telunjuknya

"_Aku tahu kau mendengarku, tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya?"_ Pria tersebut tersenyum manis kearah Alfian seakan mereka adalah teman dekat. Alfian hanya melihatnya acuh tak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya.

"_Kuberi kau kesempatan, cobalah dan lihatlah keajaibannya"_ Ucap pria itu lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku kearah Alfian, ia tersenyum kembali yang disenyumin justru menatapnya dengan aneh.

"_Pergilah!"_ hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Pria tersebut berdiri, tersenyum sekali lagi kearah Alfian sebelum akhirnya ia pamit, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia menghentikan langkahnya menatap pemuda itu kembali.

"_Berhentilah menatapku dan pergilah!"_

"_Kau tahu satu keputusan yang kau ambil akan mengubah sebuah cerita di masa depan, setidaknya makanlah kue itu, mungkin itu akan mengubah ceritamu"_ Ucap pria tersebut akhirnya, mungkin itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang akan ia sampaikan kepada sahabatnya itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan cafetaria menunggu sebuah bus namun sebuah siluet cahaya putih menghampirinya hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah berada dijalanan beraspal.

Bus masih melaju meski beberapa jalan telah kering namun nyatanya rintik hujan kembali turun, Naira sesekali melihat pemandangan yang berada diluar jendela lalu kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

"_Sepertinya buku ini sangat cocok untukmu"_ Ucap pria aneh yang ada disebelahnya, ia memberikan sebuah buku mirip dengan buku diary namun sedikit lebih tebal dan sedikit robek dibeberapa sisinya

"_Tidak usah, aku sudah tidak menulis diary lagi"_ Tolak Naira sehalus mungkin

"_Kau tidak percaya TimeTravel tapi masih membaca buku dengan cerita tersebut, kurasa kau masih menulis diary meski bukan di buku. Jadi kenapa tidak mencobanya"_ Ucap pria itu lagi masih dengan buku yang berada digenggamannya

"_Baiklah, anggap saja kau sedang berbuat baik padaku. Aku akan menganggap ini sebuah utang, temui aku 3 hari lagi dan aku akan mengembalikan bukumu"_ Balas Naira mengambil buku tersebut dan menukarnya dengan _id card_ miliknya. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis, ia menoleh kesebelah kiri matanya fokus ke sebuah cafetaria yang dilewati oleh bus tersebut.

"_Kau tahu, keajaiban bisa datang kapanpun. Ku anggap utang mu lunas, jika kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu yang sempat tertunda."_ Ucap pria tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah Naira.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Setiap pagi pergi menggunakan bus turun didepan universitas, mampir ke sebuah perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca atau meminjam buku setelah itu kembali untuk mengajar. Bukankah itu sangat membosankan?"_ Ucap pria tersebut dengan _smrik_ muka mengejek. Naira yang mendengar penuturan dari pria aneh disebelahnya tersenyum sinis kearah pria tersebut.

"_Kuanggap utang mu lunas jika kau bisa memperbaikinya. Kesempatan tidak datang 2x Naira Good Luck"_ Pria tersebut menekan tombol merah yang ada di bus sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya akan turun dari bus tersebut, saat bus berhenti iapun segera bangkit menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak, ia menatap gadis tersebut yang menatapnya dengan aneh

_I trust you, Naira _Dalam hati ia sangat bahagia meski tatapannya seakan mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran

_Siapa pria ini? Bukankah dia terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, bagaimana juga dia bisa tahu keseharianku dan..._

"_Hei.. bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?"_ Teriak Naira disela-sela jendela

"_Takdir"_

"_Pergilah ke cafe dan minumlah secangkir kopi, kau akan tahu seperti apa takdir itu"_ Balas pria tersebut, tersenyum sangat manis kearah Naira. Bus pun berjalan kembali menuju halte selanjutnya

"_Takdir dia bilang"_ Naira mengernyit

"_Cafe? Kopi? Aiish.. i don't like coffee"_ Protesnya seorang diri.

Alfian membalikkan kembali halaman bukunya sesekali ia menyesap kopi panasnya yang ketiga, matanya sangat fokus membaca setiap kalimat didalam buku tersebut meski sesekali ia melirik kue dan buku yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut, hatinya memintanya untuk mencobanya sedangkan pikirannya menolak segala hal yang diucapkan pria tersebut. Namun nyatanya ia justru mengambil sedikit potongan kue dan mulai memakannya, keningnya mengernyit kala kue tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"_Coffee ketiga dan buku keempat, haruskah saya menyiapkan coffee kelimamu, tuan?_ Sindir Kate saat ia menghampiri temannya tersebut. Belum sempat Alfian memprotes rasa kue yang Kate berikan ia sudah mendapat sindiran darinya.

"_Good idea, siapkan 10 menit lagi"_ Balas Alfian akhirnya tanpa melihat wajah kesal Kate.

"_Apa kamu tidak punya kerjaan? Jika kamu ingin menunggunya setidaknya tunggulah ditempatnya bukan disini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah ke cafe ini walau hanya sekali"_ Ucap Kate kesal. Alfian tahu ia tidak akan pernah menemukan wanita itu disini dan iapun tahu dimana wanita tersebut berada, hanya saja sanggupkah ia untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, atau minimal menatap wajahnya.

"_Kau tahu sesuatu hal yang mampu membuat kita tetap bertahan?"_ Tanya Kate, pertanyaan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Alfian dan tanpa diminta untuk menjawabnya Kate akan menjawabnya seorang diri.

"_Harapan. Namun sayangnya banyak orang yang tidak tahu kalo harapan bukan hanya yang selalu kita ucapkan..."_ Kate menjeda kalimatnya, ia mengambil bolpoin yang berada ditangan Alfian dan sebuah buku yang berada disebelah kue yang ia berikan kepadanya, iapun mulai menulis sebuah kalimat didalam buku tersebut.

"_...Tapi adakalanya harapan tersebut perlu kita tulis untuk melihat seberapa besar kita berusaha untuk menggapainya"_. Jelas Kate, Alfian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju ia mengambil bolpoinnya dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang ia sobek dari buku tulisnya yang kosong. Kate menunggu apa yang Alfian tulis dan setelahnya ia hanya menatap Alfian tajam wajahnya memerah menahan amarah

"_KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN ALFIAN!"_ Teriak Kate akhirnya sebelum ia pergi dari meja temannya tersebut.

_I agree but timeout. give me coffee, please_ . Tulisan Alfian yang membuat Kate berteriak kearahnya, Alfian hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan tulisannya.

Sebuah kupu-kupu cantik melintas melewati _cafe _tersebut, kalimat yang barusan Kate tulispun tampak bersinar bersamaan dengan itu suara bel pintu masuk berbunyi, seorang wanita masuk kedalam _cafe_ ia menuju ke meja pesan

"_2 Cappucinno"_ mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya Alfian menghentikan aktifitasnya, secara reflek iapun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan betapa kagetnya saat ia tahu siapa wanita yang ada di meja pesan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk

_Naira _gumam Alfian disela-sela keterkejutannya

_I wish Alfian met Naira here. –Kate_


	2. Chapter 2

**-1 Sleep-**

**\- Tokyo, 19 Desember 2017 (00:30)-**

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya padahal ruangan tersebut berAC namun sepertinya hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh AC tak berfungsi baginya, napasnya masih memburu beberapa saat ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan, dengan susah payah ia mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk kembali menormalkan pernapasannya, Alfian mencari benda kotak yang ia taruh diatas nakas, namun ia tak bisa menemukannya.

"_Argh..."_ Erangnya frustasi saat benda tersebut tak juga ia temukan. Alfian pun turun dari atas kasur dan mulai berjalan ke segala arah mencari benda tersebut, nihil ia tak juga menemukannya.

"_Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"_ Tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Alfian menoleh kearah pria tersebut, namun ia menghiraukan pria tersebut dan terus berjalan melewatinya. Pria tersebut mengekori Alfian hingga turun kebawah, melihat Alfian yang begitu frustrasi membuat pria tersebut sangat khawatir.

"_Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini?"_ Tanya nya lagi saat Alfian telah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meminum jus jeruk yang diambil dari kulkas

"_Jika kau tidak bisa merelakannya setidaknya datangi ia dan minta maaflah, itu lebih baik ketimbang kau seperti ini"_ Ucap pria tersebut lagi. Alfian berdiri dari tempatnya, ia mengambil sebuah telepon rumah dan mulai memasukkan sebuah nomer

"_Berhentilah melakukan ini"_ Mohon pria tersebut. Alfian menunggu sambungan ditelepon, namun mati dan bukan Alfian namanya jika menyerah ia mencobanya kembali nada telepon pun kembali berbunyi.

Sebuah nada sambung dari Alan Walker-On My Way mengalun nyaring disebuah sudut ruangan, Alfian bergegas menuju ke arah sumber suara iapun menemukan sebuah benda kotak yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"_Bagaimana bisa benda ini ada disini?"_ Tanya nya entah ditujukan kepada siapa, Alfian membuka password dan dilihatnya banyak notifikasi dari beberapa media sosial, iapun mengabaikan semua notif tersebut dan mematikan kembali _smartphone_ nya.

"_Sia-sia gua sembunyiin hp lu dan sia-sia lu nemuin kalo lu masih tidak peduli"_ Ucap pria tersebut yang kini sudah bersandar kepada Alfian.

"_Mau sampai kapan lu seperti ini? Apa mimpi itu belum cukup menyadarkan lu?"_ Tanya nya kearah Alfian yang juga menatapnya dengan nanar, Alfian menghembuskan napas berat ia kembali bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa tahu jika pria tersebut bersandar padanya, sudah dipastikan pria tersebut terjungkal kebelakang. Dengan acuhnya ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya

"_HEII SETIDAKNYA UBAHLAH SIKAPMU!"_ Teriak pria tersebut saat Alfian berjalan meninggalkannya kembali, dengan sengaja iapun menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang berada disebelah tangga. Alfian yang mendengar suara benda jatuh menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kearah benda tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk membersihkannya

"_Malam ini saja, biarkan aku tidur nyenyak, hanya malam ini"_ Ucap Alfian akhirnya seraya berjalan kembali menaiki anak tangga

**-Jakarta, 18 Desember 2017 (23:30)-**

Alunan musik _Kiss the rain_ dari Yiruma mengalun indah disebuah kamar kost yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita muda, musik tersebut berulang-ulang setiap kali nada terakhir berhenti sedangkan sang pemilik kamar tampak asyik dengan beberapa kertas dan tumpukan buku-buku yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. _Smartphone_ nya berbunyi, ia hanya mematikan suara yang ditimbulkan dari benda kotak miliknya tersebut, seakan tak ingin diganggu oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab menghubunginya ditengah malam seperti ini. Tangannya masih asyik membolak-balikkan beberapa kertas sesekali ia mencari sesuatu dibawah tumpukan buku-bukunya.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep_

Kini Hp nya bergetar ada sebuah pesan masuk, ia masih tak bergeming dengan pekerjaannya, entah sudah berapa kali orang diseberang tersebut menelepon dan mengirimkannya sebuah pesan.

_Tok..Tokk..Tokkk_

Seakan tak puas dengan menghubungi ponselnya kini pintu kamarnya yang diketuk, ia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya lalu melanjutkan kembali dan membiarkan orang dibelakang pintu tersebut terus mengetuk pintunya berulang kali.

"_Aku tahu kamu belum tidur, buka pintunya!"_ Ucap seorang dari luar kamarnya.

"_Hei.. Naira! Buka pintunya atau aku dobrak!"_ Ucap orang itu lagi. Naira yang mendengar dari dalam hanya bisa mendengus kesal, ia mengambil _handphone_nya yang kembali berbunyi belum sempat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut sambungannya kembali terputus.

"_Hei Naira, kamu sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin buka pintunya? Naira!"_ Ucap lagi orang tersebut kali ini lebih keras suaranya dan lebih kencang ketukan dipintunya. Naira yang mendengar suara orang tersebut mengencangkan volume musik yang berada dikamarnya beruntung ia memasang alat peredam suara didalam kamarnya, sehingga musik yang ditimbulkan didalam takkan terdengar dari luar, setelahnya ia segera mengetik sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi menghubunginya.

_Pesan terkirim._

Setelah melihat notifikasi bahwa pesannya telah terkirim dan dibaca oleh orang tersebut ia menaruh _handphone_ tersebut asal, iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sebuah kasur yang masih tertata rapi lalu mengambil sebuah pil yang berada diatas nakas untuk di minumnya.

"_NAIRA KAU MENYEBALKAN!"_ Teriak orang tersebut sangat keras membuat para penghuni rumah keluar dari kamarnya, bersiap mengusir atau memarahi siapa saja orang yang telah berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini. Naira yang mendengar suara dari depan pintunya hanya menguap, reaksi dari pil tersebut berhasil membuatnya mengantuk, ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang terlihat kini hanyalah kepalanya.

"_Selamat tidur Naira, bermimpilah yang indah"_ Ucap Naira untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk tertidur. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam sebuah notifikasi masuk menampilkan sebuah pesan tanpa nama.

_Bermimpilah yang indah._


	3. Chapter 3

**-3 Meet-**

Langkah kaki Alfian bergerak sendiri menuju kearah wanita itu, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja ia akan sampai jika telponnya tidak berbunyi disaat yang bersamaan. Alfian melihat papan nama dari panggilan masuk ditelponnya. _Shiro_, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengangkat telpon tersebut

"_Halo? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"_ Balasnya seraya berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia segera menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari _cafe_, ia segera menancap gas menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat tanpa ia sadari secara bersamaan sebuah kupu-kupu cantik sudah berada didalam mobilnya, kupu-kupu sama yang berada dalam mimpinya.

Naira melihat kearah temannya yang berada dimeja kasir yang tengah serius melihat daftar menu, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia datang ketempat ini, matanya beralih ke beberapa tempat memperhatikan sekitar _cafe_ sampai pada satu titik tatapannya terpaku pada seorang pria yang tengah sibuk menelpon, raut wajahnya sangat serius sepertinya itu telpon dari orang penting.

"_Apa yang membuatmu begitu serius?"_ Tanya Lian saat ia telah kembali, Naira tersenyum canggung melihat kearah temannya tersebut yang kini membawa sebuah _cake_ dan _coffee_.

"_Coffee lagi?"_ Tanyanya heran, karena itu adalah kopi kedua Lian.

"_Aku tahu ini tidak baik, tapi aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Ada operasi, jangan sampai hanya karena mengantuk operasinya gagal. Ya kan?"_ Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Pak dokter, jagalah kesehatanmu"_ Ucapku seraya memberikan sebuah buah-buahan yang sebelumnya aku bawa dari rumah. Lian tersenyum mengambil kotak nasi yang berisi buah-buahan segar iapun segera memakannya.

"_Ah.. apa acaramu hari ini?"_ Tanya Lian disela-sela makannya, Naira terdiam sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya, matanya fokus menatap Lian yang sangat menikmati buah-buahan yang ia bawa.

"_Apa kau sangat menyukainya?"_ Naira berbalik bertanya. Lian menghentikan aktifitas makannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah Naira

"_Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan rahasia nona sehingga kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?"_ Balas Lian dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Naira terkekeh mendengarnya, ia menggeleng lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"_Tidak, hanya saja itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus ku jawab. Kau bahkan tahu jadwal tidurku Pak Dokter" _Ucap Naira menekankan kalimat terakhirnya

"_Iya, kamu bahkan tidak pernah tidur malam itu sebabnya aku selalu menelponmu"_ Balas Lian membenarkan ucapanku. Ia mengambil _coffee_ keduanya menyeruputnya hingga tak berbekas setelahnya ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajakku untuk ikut berdiri. Aku membereskan kotak buah-buahan yang hanya menyisakan sebutir anggur didalamnya, saat aku hendak menutup kotak tersebut ia menghentikan tanganku, mataku otomatis menatapnya

"_Ada satu buah yang terlupa. Buka mulutmu!"_ Ucap Lian mengambil buah tersebut namun menyodorkan kearah mulutku. Aku tak memprotes perlakuannya, kubuka mulutku lebar agar buah itu bisa masuk kedalam mulutku, ini sebuah kebiasaan Lian ia akan menyisakan sebuah makanan apa saja lalu menyuapiku dengan tangannya sendiri, _bentuk perhatian_ katanya namun kupikir itu berlebihan.

Hujan turun bersamaan denganku yang keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut, aku menunggu sebuah bus disebuah halte yang tidak begitu jauh darinya sebenarnya Lian hendak mengantarkan aku pulang namun aku menolaknya karena ada sebuah tempat yang ingin aku datangi sebelum aku kembali pulang. Bus belum tiba, namun hujan semakin deras _semoga tidak terlambat_ ucapku dalam hati. Sekitar 30 menit aku menunggu bus pun akhirnya tiba, aku dan beberapa orang yang juga sudah menunggu sedari tadi dihalte menaiki bus secara tertib meski rintikkan hujan masih mengguyur kami.

"_Nona?"_

Seseorang mencolek bahuku, aku sedikit terkejut kulihat seorang pria muda tengah berdiri didepanku.

"_Ya?" _Tanyaku bingung, pria tersebut menyodorkan sebuah buku kearahku.

"_Bukumu, jatuh"_ Ucapnya tersenyum manis membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi seperti bentuk bulan sabit

"_Ah, iya. Terimakasih"_ Balasku seraya membalas senyumannya.

"_Time travel? Cerita yang bagus."_ Ucap pria muda itu lagi, matanya tertuju pada buku yang terjatuh tadi. Aku memperhatikannya, dari pakaian yang ia gunakan bisa kupastikan dirinya seorang pelajar.

"_Apa kau tertarik? Kau bisa membacanya"_ Ujar ku memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya.

"_Tidak. Aku sudah pernah membacanya"_ Balasnya menggelengkan kepala, ia menatapku kembali _"Aku Rully, kamu?"_ Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku terkejut mendengar namanya, seperti sebuah nama yang pernah kukenal, kepalaku mendadak pusing spontan tanganku memegang area kepala.

"_Kamu baik-baik saja?"_ Tanyanya, ia berusaha merangkulku membuatku untuk tetap berdiri.

"_Tidak apa-apa.."_ Ucapku melepas rangkulannya, _"Aku Naira"_ Ucapku lagi membalas jabatan tangannya.

"_Kau membuatku takut"_ Ujarnya lega. _"Apa pendapatmu tentang timetravel?"_ Tanyanya kemudian saat kami telah duduk. Aku terdiam menatapnya, pertanyaan ini sepertinya pernah terjadi atau hanya sebuah dejavu.

Mobilnya berhenti diparkiran, Alfian segera berjalan menuju terminal 3 bagian kedatangan, saat ini ia sedang berada dibandara international Soekarno Hatta. Sesampainya dibagian _Arrival_ ia menunggu seorang dari pintu keluar, tanpa membawa papan nama ia hanya memperhatikan silih berganti orang yang keluar dari balik pintu terlebih lagi posisinya berada dibelakang terlihat jika Alfian tidak berniat untuk menjemput.

"_Shiro!"_ Panggilnya sedikit berteriak saat ia melihat seorang pria yang berpakaian putih-putih tersebut keluar dari pintu. Lelaki yang bernama _Shiro _menoleh kearah sumber suara, iapun segera menuju ke asal suara itu.

"_Kau sangat baik sekali menjemputku, arigatou"_ Ujar Shiro kearahnya. Alfian memutar bola matanya malas, hingga detik kemudian menatap kearah pria tersebut dengan tatapan aneh

"_Kenapa? Kamu ingin bilang kalau aku terlihat semakin tampan? Aku sudah tahu itu."_ Ucap Shiro PD.

"_Kau terlihat aneh!"_ Balas Alfian yang berhasil membuat bibir kerucut pada wajah Shiro

"_Kau lebih aneh. Dengan buku-buku kuno seperti itu kau terlihat lebih tua"_ Balas Shiro terkikik. Alfian menghentikan langkahnya ia melihat kearah Shiro yang masih terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"_Kau akan menginap ditempatku?"_ Tanya Alfian, Shiro yang mendengar langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Alfian merogoh kantong celananya ia mengambil sebuah kunci rumah untuk diberikannya kepada Shiro.

"_Ini seperti rumahku sendiri, kau sangat bai.."_

"_Naik taksi"_ Sela Alfian tanpa membiarkan Shiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, iapun berjalan mendahului Shiro yang hendak memprotesnya.

"_HEII! ALFIAN!"_ Teriak Shiro seraya membawa barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak mencoba mengejar pria tersebut

"_ALFIAN, WAIT FOR ME! HEII"_ Teriak Shiro lagi, Alfian tetap berjalan semakin jauh tanpa menghiraukannya. Sedangkan Shiro terlihat jengkel bercampur marah kepadanya.

Alfian telah sampai diparkiran iapun masuk kedalam mobilnya, saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobil tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah melintas didepannya sosok yang selama ini ia cari, tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera turun kembali dari mobilnya menuju wanita itu

"_Naira?"_ Ucap Alfian membalikkan badan wanita itu, wajahnya terkejut melihat Alfian didepannya begitu pula Alfian ia tak kalah terkejut melihatnya.

"_Maaf, siapa ya?"_ Tanya wanita itu, mimik wajahnya berubah bingung melihat Alfian yang ada didepannya.

"_Maaf saya salah orang"_ Ucap Alfian akhirnya saat tahu jika ia salah orang _"Maaf"_ Ucapnya lagi. Wanita itupun pergi meninggalkan Alfian sendirian

_Sekali saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu_ Harapnya dalam hati. Iapun kembali kedalam mobil dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ditempat yang sama tak jauh dari lokasi Alfian tadi, tanpa disadari seorang pria tengah memperhatikannya, pria tersebut tersenyum tipis kearah mobil Alfian yang semakin menjauh _Kamu akan bertemu dengannya_

Bus yang Naira naiki berhenti disebuah halte, iapun berdiri dari tempatnya bersiap untuk turun namun sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari bus tersebut seorang pria menahannya.

"_Haruskah aku menemanimu?"_ Tanya Rully, pria yang mengembalikkan bukunya, Naira tersenyum kearahnya dia terlihat sangat manis seperti adik kelasnya dulu yang sempat dikenalnya.

"_Yaampun kau lucu sekali"_ Ucap Naira seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, _"Langsung pulang kerumah dan jangan lupa makan siangmu, ingat pesan KAKAK"_ Ucap Naira menekankan kata terakhirnya, iapun tersenyum kearahnya seraya berjalan keluar bus, saat kakinya telah mencapai dasar halte ia berbalik melihat kembali kearah pelajar itu hanya untuk melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan, Rully yang melihatnya membalas senyuman Naira dan juga ikut melambaikan tangannya, sementara orang-orang didalam bus melihat Naira dengan tatapan aneh.

_Adnansyah Rully bin ishaq_

Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama tanggal lahir dan juga tanggal kematiannya, disinilah Naira sekarang berada disebuah pemakaman umum yang berada di bilangan Jakarta Selatan. Naira menatap lekat-lekat makam tersebut sesekali ia mengusap batu nisan membersihkan debu yang menempel diatasnya, sekitar 3 menit ia hanya menatap makam tersebut hingga tangannya terangkat dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit, ia berdoa. Selepas berdoa ia membersihkan rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh diatas makam

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya Naira retorik saat ia telah selesai membersihkan rumput liar yang menganggu, semenit kemudian iapun tersenyum atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"_Seperti apa rasanya disana? Apakah menyenangkan?"_ Tanyanya kembali berulang-ulang meski ia tahu takkan pernah mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya

"_Kau tahu.."_ Ucapnya menjeda, ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum kembali berucap _"Ucapanmu dulu itu benar, aku seharusnya percaya"_ Ucapnya dibarengin dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"_Rully.."_ Panggilnya, kini suaranya berubah serak wajahnya mulai menunduk dan entah sejak kapan airmata mulai jatuh dipipi _"Ahh.. aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseoran yang sangat mirip denganmu. Ia bahkan memiliki nama yang sama sepertimu" _Naira tersenyum mengingat pelajar yang ia temui didalam bus tadi. Naira mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke makam tersebut _"Aku merindukanmu"_ Ucap Naira bersamaan dengan sebuah airmata yang berhasil meluncur bebas di pipinya.

Shiro baru saja tiba 1jam yang lalu disebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat elegan namun tetap nyaman, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah tersebut bahkan tak terdengar aktifitas dari manusia didalamnya jika saja Shiro tidak ada, kini ia berada didapur mengotak-atik isi kulkas dan hanya berwow ria saat melihat isi kulkas yang diisi hampir seluruhnya dengan air mineral dan kopi kaleng

"_Apa ini rahasia suksesnya?"_ Tanya Shiro kepada dirinya sendiri seraya mengambil sebuah kopi kaleng, iapun langsung menegak minuman tersebut

_Beep_

Sebuah pesan masuk, Shiro melihat dinotifikasi sebuah nama muncul dengan sebuah pesan yang terputus, ia segera membuka pesan itu seraya berjalan kesebuah sofa empuk tak lama membacanya ia justru terbatuk-batuk dan menyembur minuman yang ada dimulutnya

"_Alfian sialan!"_ Ujarnya jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, siapapun yang melihat isi pesannya pasti akan mengucapkan hal yang sama. _Semua yang ada didalam rumah tidak gratis, termasuk isi kulkas satu botol 5 dolar_ seperti itulah isi pesan teks tersebut

Shiro berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut, ia melihat-lihat dan tidak ada perubahan sejak pertama kali ia datang kesini. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan didalam terdapat sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya sebuah laptop, map dan lembaran kertas yang menumpuk diatasnya, dan sebuah kasur kecil dipojok ruangan. Shiro melangkah masuk kedalam, melihat ruangan tersebut yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun sedang asyiknya melihat matanya beralih pada sebuah foto ia mengambilnya, dilihatnya foto itu dengan sangat saksama _"Kak, kau akan berterimakasih padaku untuk ini"_ Ucap Shiro mengangkat garis bibirnya keatas

Beberapa menit yang lalu Naira telah selesai bersilaturahmi dimakam teman lamanya, saat ini dirinya tengah melangkah keluar dari area makam, seharusnya dia sudah keluar daritadi namun kakinya seakan tak bisa ia gerakkan untuk meninggalkan makam, berkali-kali ia mengatur napas dan detak jantung yang tidak seperti biasa

"_Ada apa ini?"_ Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, tangannya reflek memegangi dada merasakan nyeri diarea situ _"Apa aku terlalu banyak minum obat tidur?"_

Naira merogoh kantong bajunya, mengambil ponsel miliknya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang bernama _Dokter Pengacau_ setelahnya ia memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut. _Malam ini aku harus berhenti meminum pil itu_ Pikirnya kemudian. Ia melangkah kembali keluar dari area makam, belum ada sepuluh langkah ia berjalan terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Naira menoleh, namun tak mendapati seorangpun yang ia rasa memanggil namanya _Astagfirullah, setahuku setan keluarnya malam-malam deh, itu setan gak lagi gantian shift kan?_ Ucapnya asal, ia kembali melanjutkan jalan

_Tap_

Seseorang memegang bahunya, Naira terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan berada diatas bahunya, perlahan Naira merogoh tasnya mengambil apa saja yang bisa jadikan alat sebagai perlawanan jika saja orang tersebut berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"_Naira.."_ Orang tersebut bersuara memanggilnya, suara serak khas seorang pria yang Naira sangat menghafalnya

"_Naira, its you"_ Ucap pria itu lagi saat ia berhasil membalikkan badan Naira untuk menghadapnya. Naira mematung ditempat saat ia melihat wajah pria yang ingin ia temui namun juga ingin ia hindari disaat yang bersamaan

"_Aaa.. Al.. Alfian"_ Ucapnya tergagap. Pria itu adalah Alfian, pria yang membuatnya ingin mengubah kisah 5 tahun lalu menjadi lebih indah. Alfian tersenyum melihat wanita yang didepannya benar Naira, wanita yang selalu masuk kedalam mimpinya dan yang mennjadi alasan kenapa mimpi-mimpi itu selalu datang.

_Aku berhasil menemukanmu, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku selain namamu_

_Kau tersenyum melihatku dan jangan tanya bagaimana gembiraku_

_Mereka bilang ini mimpi, jika benar aku tak ingin bangun kembali_

_Ku tatap wajahmu tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi_

_Ku bisikkan ketelingamu_

_Maaf.. Aku merindukanmu.. -Naira-_


	4. Chapter 4

**-4 Miracle-**

Sebuah fortuner hitam tiba disebuah area makam, Alfian turun dari mobilnya tak lupa dengan buket bunga yang sempat ia beli dijalan, ia berjalan masuk kesebuah pemakaman sesekali ia berhenti mengatur napasnya. Setibanya ia disebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama seseorang, ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk berdoa tanpa disadari tetes bening telah jatuh ketelapak tangannya.

"_Hai bro! Apa kabar?"_ Tanyanya, tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah dijawab iapun tersenyum kearah batu nisan tersebut

"_Jika saja kau masih ada, kau pasti sudah menghajarku saat ini"_ Ujarnya. Alfian tersenyum kembali kearah batu nisan yang tertulis dengan nama _Adnansyah Rully bin Ishaq_ matanya memerah dan pikirannya seakan kembali ke peristiwa tersebut.

"_Setelah kau puas menghajarku, kau akan membersihkan lukaku setelahnya lalu meminta maaf"_ Ucap Alfian lagi terkekeh mengingatnya.

"_Bodoh! Sama halnya dengan dia, terlalu bodoh dengan mencoba menyelamatkan lu"_

"_Hebatnya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut lu selalu bisa menjadi kenyataan"_ Alfian mengangkat garis tipis dibibirnya. Tatapannya mengarah ke buket bunga yang sedari tadi ada dipegangannya

"_Lu pikir gua perempuan dikasih bunga"_ Tatapannya kembali menatap batu nisan tersebut. _"Itu yang akan lu ucapkan"_ Ucapnya seraya menaruh buket bunga keatas makam. Alfian mengambil napas dalam-dalam ia berdiri, tersenyum tipis kearah makam matanya mengamati sekitar makam

"_Aku merindukanmu. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kamu dan_"_ Alfian menghentikan kalimatnya saat matanya menatap sebuah note yang tertempel disamping batu nisan tersebut, ia mengambil note itu wajahnya seketika berubah terkejut pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah mencari seseorang yang menulisnya

"_Dia datang kesini? Benarkah?"_ Tanya Alfian kearah batu nisan. _"Aku akan menemukannya, aku akan mengubahnya"_ Ujar Alfian sebelum ia pergi mencari orang yang menulis note tersebut.

Angin berhembus pelan kearah Shiro menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang mulai panjang, matanya masih terfokus pada sebuah buku kosong namun kini telah tercoret oleh tinta-tinta hitam yang ditimbulkan oleh pena yang ada ditangannya. Ia mengambil secangkir jus yang ada disebelahnya, sesekali matanya terpejam menikmati rasa jus tersebut mengenai indra pengecapannya.

"_Aahhh.. delicious. Aku sangat ahli membuatnya"_ Ujar Shiro membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya kini menatap lurus kedepan, kesebuah taman kecil yang berada dibelakang rumah matanya terfokus pada sepasang serangga yang tengah hinggap diantara bunga yang tumbuh disana, bibirnya terangkat menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"_Sudah waktunya"_ Ujarnya kemudian, saat matanya menatap buku yang berisi tulisan-tulisan yang ia buat sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya tersebut seseorang melihatnya tersenyum manis.

_**Tangerang, 18 Juli 2011**_

_**Flash Back on**_

_Naira memasuki ruang kelas setelah hampir 1 jam dirinya dijemur dalam upacara sekolah pada hari pertama masuk, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dimeja depan kelas matanya mencari bangku kosong yang masih tersisa sebenarnya masih banyak bangku yang tersisa karena teman-temannya yang lain belum masuk kedalam kelas seusainya upacara tersebut, pembina upacara berhasil membuat sebagian dari mereka masuk ke ruang UKS atau langsung menuju kekantin hanya sekedar melepas panas yang sedari tadi membakar tubuh, matanya terfokus pada satu bangku urutan kedua dari belakang ia melangkah menuju meja kosong itu_

"_Kosong?"Tanyanya seraya menunjuk bangku itu menggunakan dagunya kepada wanita yang disebelahnya. Wanita tersebut mengangguk pertanda 'iya' lalu tersenyum kearahnya._

"_Duduk aja, kosong kok"Ujar wanita itu. Naira meletakkan tasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tersebut ia menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran bangku, wajahnya menoleh menatap wanita disebelahnya_

"_Aku Naira, kamu siapa?" Tanya Naira ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah wanita itu._

"_Yani" Balasnya tersenyum kearah Naira, Yani membalas jabatan tangan Naira kini ia dan Naira mungkin akan menjadi teman sebangku untuk satu semester kedepan._

"_ASSALAMUALAIKUM"teriak beberapa orang lelaki yang masuk kedalam kelas dan seketika kelas menjadi sangat ramai bahkan melebihi ramainya pasar ikan dimuara angke._

_Aku memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu, mereka seperti berasal dari kelas bandel saat kelas satu dulu terlihat dari penampilannya yang urakan tidak pakai dasi, baju dikeluarkan, rambut panjang melewati kerah, celana ketat dan ngatung "aish, aku salah masuk kelas sepertinya"Ucapku dalam hati_

"_Woi, belakang lu kosong kan?" Tanya seorang pria kearahku, aku menengadahkan kepala melihat wajah pria tersebut baju dikeluarkan, namun masih memakai dasi dan rambut disisir rapi. Not bad gumamku perlahan_

"_WOII" Ucapnya lebih keras membuatku sedikit kaget. "Duduk aja, belakang kosong kok" Jawab Yani mendahuluiku_

"_Oke thanks, Woii.. Angga kita duduk disini aja. Tempatnya strategis nih buat tidur sama makan sambil nonton youtube" Ujarnya kearah temannya yang bernama Angga tak jauh berdiri darinya. "Mantab" Balas Angga mengangkat jarinya berbentuk 'oke'_

"_Gua Rully" Ucapnya kemudian sambil meletakkan tasnya dibelakangku. Aku dan Yani beserta beberapa wanita yang sedang berkumpul dimeja kami menatapnya_

"_GAK NANYA" Balas kami serempak, Rully pria tersebut hanya menatap kami dengan tajam._

_**Flash Back off**_

Naira menyesap minumannya, saat ini ia berada disebuah resto bersama dengan Alfian, tidak ada yang memulai berbicara semenjak datangnya mereka diresto, Naira menyesap kembali minumannya sesekali matanya melirik wajah pria didepannya

"_Kamu ingin lagi?"_ Tanya Alfian akhirnya memecah keheningan. Naira sedikit tergagap mendengarnya, ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. _"Minumannya sudah habis"_ Ujar Alfian lagi seraya menunjuk gelas yang dipegang Naira.

"_Ah..iya..gak sadar"_ Balas Naira sedikit tergagap, ia segera meletakkan gelas minumannya yang telah kosong tersebut. _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya Naira kemudian bersamaan dengan Alfian yang hendak memanggil seorang waiters.

"_Seperti yang kamu lihat aku baik"_ Balasnya tersenyum kearah Naira. _"Apa kamu_"_

"_Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu lagi.."_ Sela Naira, _"Aku pikir kamu akan menetap di Jepang dan kita tidak akan bertemu la_"_

"_Aku ingin mengubahnya, aku ingin memperbaikinya itu alasanku kembali"_

"_Al, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Semua sudah terjadi"_

"_Bisakah kau percaya padaku, beri aku satu kesempatan aku akan_"_

"_Jika seandainya kesempatan itu ada. Aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengambilnya"_Ucap Naira tersenyum sinis kearah pria didepannya _"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya"_

"_Naira!"_

Naira bangkit dari kursinya, ia menatap Alfian, sejenak tangannya mengambil sebuah tape recorder yang berada didalam tasnya_ "Aku memang selalu berharap bertemu denganmu, tapi bukan untuk mengubahnya"_Ucap Naira seraya menyerahkan tape recorder kepada Alfian yang berada didepannya.

"_Apa ini?" _Tanya Alfian mengambil tape recorder dari Naira.

"_Dengarkanlah saat kau sudah tiba dirumah"_ Ucap Naira mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, namun baru saja beberapa langkah ia kembali lagi _"Dan, tolong jangan mencariku lagi"_ Ucap Naira akhirnya, ia pergi dari resto meninggalkan Alfian seorang diri

Alfian melangkah gontai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, badannya sangat lelah hari ini bahkan pikirannya seakan tak berhenti bekerja sedari tadi. Ia membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci dan mengucapkan salam terlihat diruang tamu seluruh mata telah menatapnya

"_MAASS!"_ Teriak adik terkecilnya

"_Inget rumah lu mas, kirain tersesat makanya gak pernah balik"_Ujar adik keduanya dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari nyonya besar disebelahnya

"_Tumben balik"_Ujar ayahnya saat ia keluar melihat kebisingan yang terjadi

"_Alfian akhir-akhir ini sibuk, ini buat kalian"_Ucap pria itu menaruh bungkusan keatas meja dan langsung disambut oleh kedua adiknya

"_Gini dong mas, sibuk boleh keluarga jangan lupa"_Balas adik keduanya yang sumringah melihat isi didalam bungkusan tersebut. Alfian hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan _"Alfian kekamar ya"_ Ucap Alfian akhirnya

Dikamar Alfian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bersih seakan sebutir debupun tak ingin menempel, ia menghembuskan napas perlahan mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"_Jika seandainya kesempatan itu ada. Aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mengambilnya"_

Kalimat tersebut seakan terputar terus-menerus dipikirannya, setelah kejadian tadi siangpun ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tangerang, memberi kabar sebelumnya kepada Shiro yang disambut dengan sumpah serapah darinya.

_Tok..Tokk_

Suara pintu berbunyi detik berikutnya muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu sebelum Alfian bersuara, wanita itu memandang anak lelakinya yang masih berada dikasur sedangkan Alfian hanya meliriknya sekilas siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"_Kamu sudah makan nak?"_ Tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut melangkah mendekati anak sulungnya. Alfian bangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum kearah wanita yang adalah Ibunya _"Al udah makan kok ma"_. Ibu tersenyum melihat anaknya ia mengusap pelan rambut anak lelakinya itu.

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_Tanya ibu seakan tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Alfian tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan kearah ibunya. _"Baiklah kalo begitu, mandi dan istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah seharian bekerja"_Ucap Ibu penuh perhatian. Alfian tersenyum dan ibu bersiap keluar dari kamarnya namun belum sempat melangkah Alfian memegang tangan Ibunya mencegahnya untuk keluar

"_Hari ini aku ke makamnya bu"_ Ujar Alfian, wajahnya menunduk _"Alfian juga bertemu dengan Naira disana"_ Ucapnya lagi. Ibu hanya menatap anaknya, mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir anaknya tersebut. Alfian menatap mata ibunya seakan ingin mentransfer semua rasa yang ada didalam hatinya _"5 tahun lalu... bisakah Alfian memperbaikinya?"_ Tanyanya kepada wanita yang berada disampingnya. Ibu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dikecup kening putranya tersebut _"Istirahatlah"_Ucapnya, lalu berlalu dari kamar anaknya.

Selepas mandi Alfian duduk dimeja yang dulu biasa ia pakai untuk belajar, matanya masih fokus menatap ponsel dengan layar yang menampakkan sebuah nomor dan nama _Naira_. Ia sangat ingin menelpon gadis tersebut dan menyakinkannya namun ia urungkan niatnya, Alfian mengambil sebuah buku dengan ukiran kuno yang ia dapatkan dari temannya sewaktu dicafe ia membuka lembaran buku itu saat ia sadar jika ada sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana _I wish Alfian met Naira here_ kalimat yang ditulis oleh Kate dan pada saat itu iapun bertemu dengan Naira

"_Mungkinkah.."_

"_Buku ini?"_

"_Tidak mungkin!"_ Ujar Alfian berkali-kali menyakinkan diri jika semua yang terjadi hanyalah kebetulan, namun ditengah keraguannya ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat diatas kertas putih kosong itu. _Jika memang benar, berikan aku sebuah keajaiban _Ucapnya dalam hati.

_Tokk..tokk..tokk.._

"_NAIRA BANGUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU TIDUR"_terdengar teriakkan dari luar melengking masuk ke gendang telinganya, ini masih pagi dan mamanya sudah berteriak sekencang itu. Ini memang kesalahan sendiri kenapa juga ia pulang ke Tangerang ditengah malam, bebas ceramah dimalam hari ia justru mendapat teriakan dipagi harinya

"_Iya ma, Naira udah bangun" _Balas Naira sedikit berteriak. Ia bangun dengan ogah-ogahan, padahal hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti tapi ia justru terpaksa bangun pagi sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naira keluar dari kamarnya menuju keruang makan bersama dengan keluarganya _"Apa?"_Tanyanya saat ia sadar jika semua mata tertuju padanya

"_Gak sekolah lu mba?"_Tanya adik satu-satunya heran melihat kakaknya dengan penampilannya yang sangat urakan.

"_Sekolah?"_

"_Yaampun Naira, kamu gak mandi? Udah jam berapa ini, gak telat sekolah? Jangan sampai kamu telat dihari pertama mas_"_

"_Tunggu"_Sela Naira sebelum mamanya panjang lebar menceramahinya, ia bingung dengan semua pertanyaan yang mereka berikan

"_Kalian kenapa? Sekolah? Akukan udah_"_ Naira menoleh kearah mamanya yang berada disebelahnya tepat dibelakang mamanya terdapat sebuah cermin saat matanya menatap pantulan dirinya

"_AAA"_ Bersamaan dengan suara teriakkannya ia sadar jika wajahnya seakan kembali ke masa dimana dia masih SMA

_Katakan jika kau tak menyukainya_

_Katakan jika kau tak menginginkannya_

_Katakan.._

_Aku akan membuat hujan menjadi pelangi dimatamu_

_Aku akan membuat panas menjadi sejuk untukmu_

_Dan_

_Kan ku buat kesedihanmu dulu menjadi sebuah senyuman. Itu janjiku -N2019-_


	5. Chapter 5

**-5 Return-**

_FlashBack on_

_Ia melangkah turun dari angkutan umum memasuki area sekolahnya tertulis papan nama SMAN 4 Tangerang didepan gapura, kakinya masih berjalan santai semakin memasuki area sekolah dengan sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana matanya menatap gerbang sekolah yang berada tepat didepannya, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya beberapa siswi yang seusianya masuk kedalam gerbang dengan buku ditangannya pandangannya terfokus kepada kerumunan siswa pria yang berada diluar tengah menikmati sarapan atau hanya sekedar nongkrong bersama teman-temannya. Ia menyeringai melihat kumpulan siswa pria, kakinya berbalik melangkah mendekati kerumunan_

"_Wuahh.. kalian rajin sekali datang pagi-pagi"sapanya kepada salah seorang teman yang ia kenal_

"_Alfian, kau datang juga. Kenapa chatku tidak kau balas"Ucap seorang pria seraya mengalungkan leher pria itu kedalam salah satu tangannya_

"_Aarrght..lepaskan! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas Rully"Balasnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan temannya. Rully melepaskan tangannya iapun tersenyum kearah pria itu menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih_

"_Ayo masuk, bel akan segera berbunyi"Ajak Rully. Alfian menatapnya tak suka "Nanti saja, aku mau sarapan"_

"_Kau ini dasar pemalas"_

_Plak _

_Bersamaan dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat mulus dikepalanya Rully berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dibelakangnya terlihat Alfian juga ikut mengejarnya_

"_RULLYYYY JANGAN LARI!"_

_FlashBack off_

**Tangerang, 18 Juli 2011**

Naira menatap sekitarnya tak percaya wajah-wajah mereka adalah wajah yang sama saat ia SMA dulu, apakah ia sedang bermimpi tapi ini terlalu nyata. Ia mencubit pipinya cukup keras _"Auw.. sakit"_ Ucapnya meringis, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, atau mungkinkah ini adalah _lucid dream_ ia pernah mendengarnya dan jika benar ia tidak ingin bangun walau hanya sebentar.

_Plak_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_ Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, Naira mendegus kesal pukulannya tidak keras tapi cukup sakit. _"Hei.. apa pukulan ku terlalu keras?"_ Tanyanya lagi, Naira melihat wajah ketakutan dari wanita itu

"_Eka kau ini.. Kenapa wajahmu seperti anak SMA"_ Ucap Naira saat ia melihat wajah temannya sedari SMP itu. Eka menatap aneh kearah Naira

"_Apa yang kau katakan kita memang masih SMA"_

"_Eh.. maksudku.."_

"_Sudahlah ayo! Kau sepertinya bangun terlalu pagi makanya aneh" _Ujar Eka sembari menarik tanganku masuk ke area sekolah

"_Hm.. sepertinya begitu"_ Naira membalas mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dan kamipun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas

"_Lihat itu! Seharusnya kita diberitahu dari awal, bukannya saat masuk sekolah seperti ini. Bener kan?"_ Ucap Eka saat kami tiba dimading sekolah yang sudah diserbu oleh puluhan siswa untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaannya tersebut.

"_Baiklah, mau menunggu hingga mereka berkurang atau ikut berdesakan?" _Tanya Eka lagi namun kini ia memberikanku sebuah pilihan

"_Kau berada dikelas IPS 1 bersama Lala dan aku di IPS 2, kita ketemu lagi dijam istirahat"_ Ucapku meninggalkan Eka yang hanya terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

"_Naira kau dapat kelas IPS 2. Eka kita satu kelas, IPS 1"_ Teriak seorang teman yang berhasil melihatnya dimading, Eka membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan yang barusan ia dengar _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu _Gumamnya dalam hati, matanya masih terfokus kearah Naira yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Naira memandangi dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dicermin, ia masih tidak bisa mengerti mimpi ini sungguh nyata _Apakah waktu sedang berjalan mundur_ Ucapnya seorang diri

Krek..

Suara knop pintu terbuka memunculkan beberapa siswi, Naira mengintip dari balik pintu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang masuk kedalam dua orang siswi yang ia kenal, Eka dan Lala

"_Syukurlah kita satu kelas, aku senang mengetahuinya"_ Ujar Lala sembari memoleskan sedikit liptint kebibirnya

"_Iya, tapi ada yang aneh"_ Balas Eka membuat temannya menoleh menghentikan aktifitasnya _"Bagaimana Naira bisa tahu? Dia bahkan belum melihat hasilnya, seakan-akan dia sudah pernah melewatinya. Bukankah ini_"_

Plak

"_Auw..kenapa kamu memukulku?"_Protesnya sembari meringis memegangi bahunya yang dipukul

"_Bukannya dia datang lebih pagi? Mungkin saja dia sudah melihatnya duluan"_ Balas Lala

"_Itu benar"_ Ucap Naira keluar dari kamar toilet yang disambut terkejut oleh kedua temannya

"_Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"_

"_Cukup lama. Kalian sering menggosipkanku ternyata, jadi itu alasan kenapa telingaku terasa aneh akhir-akhir ini" _Ucap Naira sembari membersihkan tangannya

"_Yaampun kau ini"_ Balas Lala, merekapun menarikku keluar dari toilet. _"Hei..kalian mau membawaku kemana?"_ Tanya Naira mencoba melawan

"_Kantin, aku lapar"_. Terlintas bayangan peristiwa seakan mengingatkannya, Naira terdiam ditempat membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung _"Kenapa?"_ Tanya Lala yang menyadarkan Naira dari lamunannya

"_Tidak.. kalian pergi saja dulu kekantin, aku ingin kekelas menaruh tas"_ Ucap Naira akhirnya berbalik arah meninggalkan mereka sedangkan sahabatnya hanya menatapnya dengan bingung

"_Dia kenapa?"_

"_Gua udah bilang La, dia aneh"_ Jawab Eka yang diselingi gelengan kepala pelan

Naira memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk semakin dalam. _Jika waktu memang terulang, mungkinkah aku bisa mengubahnya_. Langkahnya terhenti diantara meja paling belakang dan kedua dari belakang, kini tatapannya secara bergantian menatap kedua meja tersebut

"_Jika benar, ini adalah mejanya Rully dan Angga dan ini adalah mejaku dan Yani"_ Ujarnya, tangannya meraba bergantian dikedua meja tersebut.

"_Lu ngapain"_ Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu mengejutkannya, reflek Naira menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah melihatnya, bagaikan maling yang tertangkap basah Naira hanya mematung menatapnya

"_Lu salah satu siswi kelas ini?"_ Tanya pria itu berjalan semakin dekat memasuki barisan pertama, Naira hanya mengangguk namun matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari pria tersebut.

"_Gua Alfian, lu?"_ Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, tangannya terulur kearahku namun lagi aku hanya menatapnya

"_Tangan gua masih bersih, masih suci juga nih. Tenang aja tangan gua belum kena tangannya abang angkot, masih amanlah" _Jelas pria yang bernama Alfian matanya menyuruhku untuk menjabat tangannya. _"Naira"_ Ucapku akhirnya membalas uluran tangannya, ia tersenyum akupun membalas senyumannya

"_Oke salam kenal"_ Ucap Alfian akhirnya seraya meletakkan tas diatas meja paling belakang barisan kedua, tunggu barisan kedua bukankah itu adalah meja yang seharusnya Rully dan Angga tempati nanti

"_Kenapa? Mejanya kosong kan?"_ Tanya Alfian seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan _"I..iya"_ Jawabku terbata-bata _"Baguslah kalo begitu, kalo lu mau duduk disebelah gua duduk aja dengan syarat lu harus pinter"_ Ucap Alfian lalu pergi keluar kelas, aku hanya tersenyum tipis menatapnya

_Kenapa kejadiannya berubah? Apa waktu kini telah berubah? Tunggu apa aku telah merubahnya? Karena aku datang terlalu pagi?_ Dan berbagai pertanyaan berputar dikepala

Alfian keluar dari kelas, awalnya dia berniat ingin menuju tempat tongkrongan biasanya selepasnya ia dari kelas namun saat ia bertemu gadis itu didalam kelas entah kenapa hatinya seakan tidak ingin pergi dari sana ia bersandar didinding dengan salah satu kakinya ia arahkan kedinding

"_Welcome to new world"_ Ucap Alfian sesaat setelah ia melihat gadis itu dari balik jendela, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat manis terlihat. _Aku akan mengubah ceritanya Naira_

_Tersenyumlah.._

_Tertawalah.._

_Bahagialah.._

_Karena hari ini aku akan mengubah cerita sedih itu dengan semua kesenangan_

_Berjanjilah padaku, tetaplah disisiku hingga cerita yang kubuat selesai_

_Promise -Alfian-_


	6. Chapter 6

**-6 Change-**

Sepekan sudah berlalu dan semua masih dalam kondisi normal, semua peristiwa yang terjadi masih sama seperti yang pernah kulalui meski ada sedikit yang berbeda tempat duduk, ya semenjak Alfian memutuskan duduk ditempat yang seharusnya Rully duduki semua menjadi berubah, termasuk aku yang juga merubah posisi dudukku

"_Nai, ini buku catatannya jadi gak?"_ Tanya seorang teman sebangku

"_Eh.. Iya, jam istirahat gua balikin ya"_ Ucapku mengambil buku catatan tersebut dan segera menyalinnya. Dan semua beraktifitas berjalan seperti biasanya, ada yang mengobrol, bermain _handphone_, sarapan dan lainnya

"_HELLO EVERYBODY!"_ Teriak seorang siswi saat memasuki kelas membuat semua orang yang didalam kelas menolehnya

"_Berisik lu Sul, ngagetin aja!"_ Balas seorang siswa dari barisan paling belakang, yang lain menatapnya acuh

"_Nonton apaan lu nyampe kaget gitu"_ Ucap gadis tersebut mendekat kearah kerumunan siswa lelaki, merekapun langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya masing-masing_"Gua aduin BK lu nonton yang aneh-aneh" _Ujarnya saat ia melihat semua pria menyembunyikan ponsel mereka kesaku celananya

"_Biarin sih Nis, ini namanya surga dunia yang tertunda atau lu mau ikutan?"_Balas Angga dengan _smrik _muka menggoda yang justru membuat Nisa siswi yang daritadi heboh itu merasa jijik melihatnya _"Otak lu isinya kotor semua"_ Balas Nisa memukul kepala Angga menggunakan buku pelajaran yang berada diatas mejaku

"_Buku gua itu!"_Ucapku akhirnya sebelum mereka semakin dalam bertengkar. Angga menoleh kearahku yang menatapnya, tangannya yang sudah siap untuk membalas perbuatan Nisa barusan ia urungkan _"Bukan gua yang duluan"_Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat

"_Gua kawinin lu berdua berantem mulu kerjaannya"_Ujarku kemudian

"_Ih amit-amit"_Balas Nisa segera tangannya ia pukul pelan keatas meja sedangkan Angga hanya menatapnya datar lalu kembali bersama kerumunannya

"_Ada PR Nai?"_Tanya Nisa setelah kehebohan yang ia buat, aku menggeleng sebagai balasan atas pertanyaanya. Nisa menaruh tasnya dibarisan sebelahku tangannya mulai mengotak-atik isi ponselnya dan dalam waktu beberapa detik ia sudah berselancar didunia maya

"_Naira lu dipanggil nih!"_ Teriak seorang teman yang baru melangkah masuk, aku mengangkat kepalaku menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang siswi yang tengah tersenyum didepan pintu yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju kearahnya

"_Ada apa?"_ Tanyaku saat telah tiba didepannya, ia menyerahkan sebuah map merah kearahku _"OSIS" _Ucapnya singkat, aku menatapnya bingung namun tetap mengambil map itu darinya _"Pengecekkan kelengkapan hari rabu dan jum'at"_ Ucapnya lagi, tangannya menyingkirkan syal yang menutupi bagian dadaku _"Dan jangan lupa gunakan nametag, kamu selalu lupa menggunakan nametag dihari jum'at"_Eka tersenyum mengejek kearahku yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"_Oh iya, hari ini gua mau ketemu sama Kak Fadli"_ Ucapnya setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam, aku hanya mendengarkannya saja tanganku membuka map yang kupegang, sekilas kubaca berkas-berkas didalam map tersebut

"_Dia mau ngomongin tentang hubungannya sama_"_

"_Ka, percayalah padanya.. untuk hal ini"_ Ucapku menyela dan menekankan kata terakhirnya

"_Maksud lu?"_

Kriingg..Kriingg..

"_Udah bunyi bel tuh masuk sana"_ Elakku, bersyukurnya bel berbunyi disaat yang tepat

"_Gak usah sok rajin, baru juga bunyi bel biasanya juga guru datang lu keluar. Maksudnya lu apa tadi?"_Ucapnya memaksaku. Aku memikirkan cara terbaik menghindar dari pertanyaannya tidak mungkin jika aku bilang _Karena aku tahu akhir ceritanya_

"_Minggir dong"_Ucap seorang dengan suara seraknya, ia membuat kami sedikit menggeser tubuh bukannya langsung masuk kedalam ia justru hanya menatap kami bergantian

"_Lu IPS 1 kan?"_ Tanyanya kearah Eka yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala _"Itu bukannya guru lu"_ Ucap pria itu menunjuk kearah seorang guru yang tengah berjalan, sontak kami langsung menoleh kearah orang yang ditunjuknya

"_Yaampun mati gua, yaudah gua kekelas duluan ya. Ini jangan lupa"_ Ucap Eka sembari menunjuk kearah map yang kupegang sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju kelasnya

"_Guru killer dijam pertama, itu mimpi buruk"_ Ucapnya entah kepada siapa

"_Perbaiki kesalahan lu sebelum itu jadi mimpi buruk"_ Siswa tersebut menatap kearahku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa aku jelaskan, aku balik menatapnya tatapan yang sama saat peristiwa itu terjadi _Ijinkan aku menembusnya_

"_Kalian mau jadi pawang pintu? Sejak kapan nih kelas ada pawang pintunya?"_ Ujar seseorang yang baru saja tiba dihadapan kami

Kami menoleh bersamaan kearah orang tersebut ia hanya tersenyum melihatnya, akupun berjalan masuk kedalam kelas saat kulihat siapa orang yang berada dihadapanku.

"_Dia selalu menghindariku apa salahku Al?"_Tanyanya kepada temannya yang bersandar kedinding _"Lu habis dari belakang?"_ Tanya Alfian tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaannya

"_Woi Rully! Ada yang baru nih"_ Teriak Angga dari dalam kelas membuat kedua pria yang berdiri itu menoleh kearahnya, Rully hendak berjalan masuk kedalam namun Alfian terlebih dahulu menahannya

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Nothing"_ Balasnya enteng membuat Rully bingung dibuatnya namun ia tak memprotes sama sekali

**30 menit sebelumnya**

Alfian menuju kearah kelasnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya bersama dengan seorang teman ia memperhatikan gadis tersebut yang tengah tersenyum beberapa kali saat mereka berbincang

"_Ngapain lu disini?"_ Tanya seorang wanita saat tak sengaja melihat Alfian

"_Berdiri"_Jawab Alfian seadanya. Wanita itu menatap Alfian malas iapun berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti

"_Eh tumben lu disini, gak kebelakang?"_ Tanyanya lagi mengurungkan niatnya berjalan menuju kelas saat ia ingat akan sesuatu _"Tadi gua liat Rully sama yang lain dibelakang lagi ngerokok"_ Jelasnya, membuat Alfian membulatkan matanya menatap wanita itu

"_Biasa aja itu muka bos, kayak baru tahu aja"_ Ujarnya saat melihat mimik wajah Alfian berubah. Alfian berbalik arah menuju warung belakang sekolahnya

"_Aneh"_ Gumam wanita itu menatapnya pergi

Benar saja apa yang dikatakannya ada banyak siswa 'bandel' tengah berkumpul, Alfian mencari sosok Rully dari kumpulan orang-orang tersebut matanya menangkap seorang siswa yang berpakaian cukup rapi dibanding yang lainnya tengah menghembuskan asap rokok, kakinya hendak mendekat namun diurungkan, ia justru menahan seorang siswa yang melewatinya

"_Beliin gua permen, nih uangnya"_ Ucapnya kepada siswa tersebut yang merupakan adik kelasnya, terlihat dari seragamnya yang masih baru. Setibanya siswa tersebut dihadapannya dengan beberapa buah permen gagang, Alfianpun pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelas setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih.

Suasana riuh terdengar hingga luar kelas, suasana seperti ini sering terjadi jika tidak ada guru termasuk kelasku saat ini para siswa memutuskan untuk berada didalam kelas membuat suasana kelas semakin ramai

"_Sul, angka 7 atau warna merah?"_

"_Next..next"_

"_Payah gak punya. Nih gua kasih"_

"_Sial, warnanya diganti"_

"_UNO!"_

"_Naira curang!"_

"_Main itu harus pake taktik, sini mukanya biar gua dandanin makin cantik"_Dan semua keseruan berlanjut hingga suara langkah kaki yang tak asing mendekat

"_WOI GURU!"_Seru yang lain sembari masuk kedalam kelas, jangan tanya apa yang terjadi didalam kelas saat mendengar kata seperti itu, kami sibuk membersihkan semua mainan yang berceceran diatas lantai lebih tepatnya kami menyembunyikannya karena jika guru mengetahuinya maka mainan-mainan ini akan terancam disita terlebih lagi mainan seperti kartu

Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelasku dengan pakaian khas seragam guru abdi negara, kami semua duduk diam ditempat masing-masing meski masih ada sedikit suara bisik-bisik dari belakang. Bu Rusi selaku guru sosiologi memasuki kelas ia langsung menuju papan tulis dan membuat sebuah kolom dengan beberapa angka tertulis disana, diam hanya itu yang kami lakukan.

"_Baik, sebelum kita mulai ibu ingin kalian menukar posisi duduk kalian" _Ucapnya seusainya ia menulis dan langsung dijawab protes oleh para siswa.

"_Jangan berisik! Bukan hanya kelas ini saja yang mendapat penukaran posisi duduk tapi juga semua kelas, karena yang sering terjadi murid yang duduk dipaling belakang selalu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid 'istimewa' jadi_"_ Ibu Rusi mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"_Kalian ambil kertas yang berada diatas meja Ibu dan silahkan sesuaikan posisi duduk kalian berdasarkan sketsa yang sudah Ibu buat dipapan tulis"_Ujarnya akhirnya dan kamipun hanya menurut saja, mengambil sebuah kertas yang telah tertulis nomor untuk menyesuaikan tempat duduk baru.

Aku mengambil kertas terakhir sedikit terlihat sebuah garis hitam dikertas tersebut kupikir itu adalah angka 1 namun ternyata aku salah yang tertulis didalam kertas tersebut adalah angka 7, kulihat posisi angka 7 didalam sketsa tempatnya berada dishaf kedua dari belakang dan barisan kedua dari pintu masuk _Tempat ini_. Mataku memperhatikan kesekeliling semua teman telah duduk ketempatnya masing-masing, tempat yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Dejavu, tentu saja bukan mereka kembali ketempatnya masing-masing, tidak ada perubahan.

"_7? Wah kita satu bangku ayo duduk"_ Ucap Yani merangkulku menuju tempat duduk _Tidak mungkin_ Gumamku perlahan

_Aku mencobanya_

_Meski gagal aku terus mencoba_

_Dan mencoba lagi_

_Bukan gagal yang aku takutkan_

_Namun saat kulihat... /No change -Naira-_


	7. Chapter 7

**-7 Library-**

_Flash Back on_

_**12 September 2011**_

___Pagi yang cerah untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi Dunia' meski hujan masih menyisakan butiran beningnya sisa semalam, Naira telah bangun sedari tadi tepat pukul 5 pagi seperti sebuah rutinitas kesehariannya ia bahkan telah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam putih abu-abunya tak lupa dasi yang melekat dilehernya dan sebuah nametag yang terpasang didada bagian kirinya._

"_Ma, aku berangkat"Teriaknya saat ia telah selesai membuat simpul pada tali sepatunya_

_Brumm..Brrum.._

_Suara motor dari ayahnya telah beradu seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah siap untuk dipakai "Ayo naik!"Ajak Ayahnya yang melihat anak sulungnya tersebut masih berdiri didepan pintu_

"_Nanti dulu yah, aku belum salaman sama mama"Balasnya kepada sang Ayah yang hanya menatap putrinya sambil terus menyalakan mesin motor membuat suara bising dipagi hari_

"_MAMA NAIRA MAU BERANGKAT NIH!"Teriaknya lagi dengan volume suara yang lebih keras saat mamanya tak kunjung menampakkan diri_

_Brrum..Brrrum.._

_Suara motor Ayahnya semakin nyaring ditelinga, Naira mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Ayahnya yang sengaja membuat kebisingan disetiap kali dirinya berteriak, 'Untung sayang' Ucapnya dalam hati_

"_Berangkat tinggal berangkat"Omel mamanya sesampainya ia didepan anaknya tersebut_

"_Kurang afdhol kalo belum salaman"Balas Naira mengambil telapak tangan mamanya untuk ia cium. Setelahnya iapun segera menaiki motor dikursi penumpang "Assalamualaikum"Ucapnya bersamaan dengan suara motor yang melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah._

_Naira bukan termasuk anak manja yang setiap hari dianter jemput sekolah, ia hanya dianter menuju jalanan besar setelahnya dirinya menaiki angkot untuk menuju sekolah yang berjarak kurang lebih 2km dari gapura depan._

_ Pukul 06.35 ia telah sampai disekolah, seperti menjadi kebiasaan sesampainya ia disekolah langkah kakinya selalu berjalan memutari sekolah sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki kelasnya, memutari disini adalah bukannya memutari lapangan sekolah namun menelusuri setiap kelas lain lalu menengok hanya untuk sekedar menyapa orang yang ia kenal didalam kelas tersebut tak heran jika dirinya cukup terkenal, padahal teman yang ia kenal itu hasil dari sistem acak kelas yang diadakan disekolah setiap kenaikan kelas. Setelah puas berkeliling yang mengakibatkan perbincangan yang cukup lama Naira sampai dikelasnya, didalam sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang telah hadir dengan berbagai aktifitas beragam bahkan ia bisa melihat mejanya telah penuh dengan kerumunan siswa perempuan yang sedang berbincang atau mungkin sedang bergosip_

"_Assalamualaikum"Ucapnya membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya, beberapa ada yang membalas salamnya dan selebihnya sepertinya tidak mendengar._

"_Kenapa Nai, kok gak masuk?"Tanya Alif bingung yang melihat Naira hanya berdiri didepan pintu, Naira mendekati meja Alif yang berada dekat dengan pintu ia tersenyum kearah pria yang sangat hobi menggambar ini._

"_Lihat tuh meja gua penuh"Balasnya sembari menunjuk kearah mejanya menggunakan dagu, Alif ikut menoleh kearah meja Naira yang memang penuh dengan para siswa yang sedang mengobrol_

"_Yaudah duduk disini aja dulu"Ucap pria jangkung tersebut sembari menggeser duduknya memberikan ruang kepada Naira untuk bisa duduk. Naira tersenyum mendekat kearah bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Alif, ia duduk untuk sementara disana. Tatapan Naira tertuju pada lukisan yang tergambar cantik disebuah buku, Alif tengah memoleskan warna pada lukisannya_

"_Bikin galeri deh Lif, sayang itu lukisan disimpan doang"Ujar Naira yang justru dibalas kekehan olehnya "Doain aja Nai"Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan "Aamiin"Ucap Naira menutup percakapannya. Kamipun kembali fokus kemasing-masing, aku fokus memperhatikan Alif yang tengah serius bermain dengan warna dan goresan baru yang terbentuk dan Alif fokus dengan lukisannya_

_Jika dibandingkan dengan siswa lainnya dikelasku Alif ini adalah yang paling bener bahkan bisa dibilang Alif salah satu murid teladan dan masuk kategori siswa pandai, kurasa dia kena apes dengan masuk kekelas IPS2 yang notabene siswa lelakinya terkenal bandel "Sabar ya Lif" Ujarku akhirnya membuat Alif yang fokus sedaritadi menoleh heran kearahku._

_Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku menuju mejaku yang sebenarnya, beberapa siswa yang sempat berkumpul telah kembali ketempatnya masing-masing kutaruh tas dan beberapa buku yang kubawa baru saja ingin duduk Rully telah menghadangku dengan duduk dibangkuku._

"_Ada PR gak Nai?"Tanyanya kearahku._

"_Ada PR gak Lis?"Tanyaku balik kepada orang lain yang duduk didepanku. "Gak ada"Balas wanita yang bernama lengkap Lilis Septana tersebut. Aku menoleh kembali melihat pria yang duduk ditempatku yang hanya menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya._

_Flash Back Off_

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu Naira masih berada didalam ruang perpustakaan, seharusnya ruangan tersebut baru dibuka pukul 08.30 nanti atau selesai upacara, setelah melalui proses yang rumit Naira akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kunci perpustakaan meskipun ia harus rela untuk membersihkan ruangan besar tersebut sendirian. Matanya terfokus kepada tulisan didalam buku yang ia pegang, sedangkan telinganya terfokus kepada musik yang ia dengarkan dan mungkin saja pikirannya terbang melayang kepada serangkaian kejadian yang tidak masuk akal selama ini.

_Kring..krringg..kkrring_

Ponselnya berbunyi menggantikan suara lagu yang ia dengar, Naira melihat nama didalam layar tersebut 'Rully' pria itu ada apa ia menelponnya

"_Hal_"_

"_Dimana? Lu gak masuk sekolah? Kenapa? Sakit lu?"_Tanya pria diseberang tanpa memberikan kesempatan Naira untuk bersuara.

"_Gak usah sok perhatian, gua bukan pacar lu"_Balas Naira mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Semenjak penukaran posisi duduk ia dan Rully mau tidak mau jadi sering mengobrol terlebih lagi ulah iseng yang sering dilakukan oleh Rully dan Angga kepadanya dan Yani membuat mereka sering tertangkap basah tidak konsentrasi dijam pelajaran oleh guru.

_Beep_

Sebuah notifikasi menampilkan pesan masuk dari Rully, Naira tak mengubrisnya ia membiarkan saja ponsel tersebut. Ia berjalan diantara lemari-lemari tinggi yang dipenuhi buku-buku, tepat disebuah lemari tinggi dengan buku bergenre novel Naira berhenti menaruh buku yang sempat ia baca, 15 menit lagi akan ada upacara sekolah ia harus bersiap-siap bahkan iapun belum sempat menaruh tasnya.

Saat Naira memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan didalam perpustakaan iapun berdiri mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan namun saat ia akan keluar sebuah buku menarik perhatiaannya, sebuah buku tanpa judul dengan cover yang sangat classic

"_Buku apa ini?"_Tanyanya seorang diri, Naira mengambil buku tersebut dan menelitinya disetiap sisi ada beberapa sobekan dibagiannya

"_Sepertinya pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya"_Ucap Naira mencoba mengingat-ingat. Penasaran, Naira mencoba membuka lembaran pertama buku tersebut. Kosong, iapun melanjutkan pada lembaran kedua namun hasilnya pun sama, kosong

"_Buku apaan nih, gak ada tulisannya"_Gumamnya heran, namun ia tetap melanjutkan membuka lembaran ketiga dan ada sebaris kata disana. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya saling bertaut saat membaca kalimat tersebut, belum sempat ia mengerti maksud dari tulisan tersebut bunyi bel terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru sekolah, tanpa pikir panjang Naira langsung meletakkan buku tersebut kedalam rak iapun bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk menaruh tas dan buku pelajaran sebelum menuju kelapangan upacara.


	8. Chapter 8

**-8 Adnansyah Rully-**

Namanya Adnansyah Rully, lulusan SMP dari sebuah pondok pesantren yang cukup terkenal didaerah Tangerang, bosen dikehidupan pesantren selama tiga tahun iapun memutuskan hijrah kesekolah umum, belum pernah berpacaran dan ingin merasakan seperti apa itu pacaran. Memiliki wajah yang lumayan, hitam manis, cukup membuat pandanganmu segar disetiap pagi, termasuk siswa yang memiliki otak encer namun cukup malas, anak dari pengusaha teknologi, cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu saat menjadi pacarnya, menjadi salah satu siswa favorit dikalangan guru wanita dan siswi dikelas diapun terkenal dikalangan siswa-siswi jurusan IPS dan IPA sebagian.

"_RULLY! Bisa diam gak?"_Ucap Naira sedikit berteriak saat pria itu terus menerus menendang kursinya dari belakang, membuat sebagian siswa yang mendengar menoleh kearah mereka

"_Sstt.."_Balas yang lain mengarah kearah Naira dan Rully, bukannya diam mendapat balasan seperti itu Rully justru terkekeh mendengarnya kakinya kembali menendang pelan namun cukup membuat kursi didepannya bergoyang.

Naira menghembuskan napas pasrah saat kursinya kembali menjadi korban kejahilan pria dibelakangnya, ia mencoba untuk tak menggubris pria tersebut namun justru membuat Rully semakin gemas untuk menjahilinya. Ditarik mundur kursi tersebut hanya dengan satu kakinya

"_Nai, kurus banget sih lu. Cuman ditarik satu kaki aja gerak"_Ucapnya seenak jidat. Naira mendengus menatap tajam kearahnya _Kalo aja bunuh orang gak dosa, mungkin dia udah ngebunuh pria didepannya ini_

"_Tugas lu udah selesai?"_Tanya Naira menahan amarah

"_Belum"_

"_Terus lu ngapain? Bukannya ngerjain"_

"_Nungguin lu, pengen liat jawabannya"_Balas Rully dengan senyuman manis tanpa dosa kearah Naira

"_ADNANSYAH RULLY!"_Teriak Naira membuat seluruh orang didalam kelas menatap kearahnya

"_OSIS! Udah selesai ngerjainnya?"_Tanya guru yang ditujukan kearah Naira

_Mampus._

Beginilah jadinya saat lu menjadi satu-satunya murid yang ikut OSIS dikelas, nama lu akan lebih dikenal terutama kalangan para guru. Naira menunduk, malu. Tangannya mulai bergerak cepat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

"_Sstt.. Naira! Tenang aja, gak usah takut. Kalo nanti lu dihukum jangan lupa jawabannya kasih dulu ke gua oke"_Ucap Rully sedikit berbisik namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh Naira. Ia mengambil ponsel dari balik sakunya dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat lalu mengirimkannya kepada pria tersebut _'Kalo gua dihukum lu gua bunuh sebelum gua dapat hukuman'_

"_Pfft.."_Rully menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, menjahili Naira menjadi hobi baru baginya. Wanita yang duduk didepannya menoleh melihatnya dan Angga dengan kertas kosong diatas meja mereka _Bahkan soalnya pun belum ditulis_ Ucap Naira dalam hati merasa frustrasi melihat kelakuan kedua pria dibelakangnya

"_Yan, gua ngumpulin duluan ya. Gua tunggu dikantin"_Ucap Naira kepada teman sebangkunya yang dibalas anggukan olehnya

"_Nai, jawabannya?"_Tanya Rully panik melihat Naira hendak keluar dari kelas

"_Tulis dulu soalnya, baru gua kasih tahu jawabannya"_Balas Naira sembari merapikan mejanya

"_Oke gua tulis, lu jangan keluar dulu"_

"_Dalam hitungan ketiga harus udah selesai"_

_WHAT THE FUC_ _Ucap Rully yang hampir saja memaki wanita tersebut, jika saja ia tak ingat sedang membutuhkannya

"_One.."_Naira mulai menghitung

"_Two.."_

"_Three. Waktunya habis, bye Rully"_Ucap Naira tersenyum penuh kemenangan

_Senga_ Gumamnya kearah gadis tersebut yang sudah berada dimeja guru mengumpulkan lembaran kertas tugas. Beberapa menit kemudian Yani teman sebangku Nairapun ikut menyusul keluar kelas, tangannya melempar gumpalan kertas kearah meja Rully dan Angga.

"_Dari Naira"_Ucap Yani kearah mereka berdua yang justru membuat mereka saling pandang detik kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum

"_Baik juga, kalo gua belum punya cewek gua pacarin tuh"_Bisik Angga kearah Rully.

"_Dia gak suka model cowok kayak lu"_Balas Rully dengan tatapan sinis kearah Angga

"_Masih mending gua laku dibanding lu punya muka cakep gak kepake"_

"_Lah..kok senga! Awas lu lihat bahasa inggris ke gua"_Balas Rully tak mau kalah, iapun mengambil kertas yang diberikan Yani dari tangan Angga dan seakan berusaha menutupi tulisan darinya

Kepulan asap terbang mengudara bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup pelan kearahnya, sekali lagi Rully menyesap rokok tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia membuang putung rokok yang hampir habis. Tatapannya beralih pada wajah para siswi yang tengah hilir mudik melewatinya, tempat ini memang tidak ramai bahkan orang-orang yang berada disini sudah tidak asing lagi jauh berbeda dengan kantin yang berada didepan sekolah.

"_Tidak bisakah lu berhenti ngerokok?"_Tanya Alfian menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"_Sejak kapan lu peduli gua ngerokok atau gak"_Balas Rully heran kearah Alfian. Ia mengambil putung rokok lagi untuk dinyalakan namun belum sempat dinyalakan rokok tersebut diambil terlebih dahulu oleh Alfian.

"_Gak guna lu pesantren"_Ucap Alfian mencoba menyalakan rokok yang ada ditangannya, ditatap wajah temannya tersebut dengan heran _"Lu bukannya gak bisa ngerokok?"_

"_If you can, why i can't"_Balas Alfian datar, dihisapnya rokok tersebut perlahan

"_Uhuuk..uhukk..uhuk"_

Rully yang memperhatikannya sedaritadi hanya tertawa melihatnya _"Jangan maksain Al"_Ucap Rully mengambil rokok dari tangan Alfian dan mulai menghisapnya, ia hembuskan kepulan asap kearah wajah temannya. Sekali lagi Alfian mengambil rokok tersebut namun kini ia menggantinya dengan sebuah permen.

"_Gigi gua bisa rusak Al terus-terusan makan permen"_Ucap Rully mendengus sebal kearah temannya.

"_Jantung, paru-paru, kerongkongan, dan semua organ dalam lu bisa rusak kalo lu terus-terusan menghisap ini"_Jelas Alfian sembari menunjukkan sebatang rokok ditangannya

"_Serah deh"_Balas Rully pasrah tak ingin berdebat, iapun mengambil permen tersebut dan mulai mengulumnya

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri lebih tepatnya diwarung kecil belakang sekolah seorang siswi tengah melakukan transaksi dengan penjualnya

"_Pak De coklatnya masih ada lagi gak?"_

"_Masih neng, nih tinggal sepack lagi"_

"_Oke saya borong yang sepack"_Ucap siswi tersebut mengakhiri transaksi jual-beli, iapun melangkah keluar dari warung tersebut belum jauh dirinya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dibelakang

"_TATA!"_Dilihatnya orang yang memanggilnya tak jauh dari dirinya

"_Apa?"_

"_Lu mau jualan coklat? Banyak banget belinya"_Tanya pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya

"_Enak aja. Ini punya Naira, dia ntraktir coklat"_Balasnya jujur.

"_Ohh.. bagi gua satu"_

_Plakk_

Setumpuk coklat mendarat mulus dikepalanya membuat pria tersebut meringis kesakitan ditatapnya gadis yang bernama Tata itu dengan tajam, tak mau kalah Tatapun menatap kembali pria didepannya

"_Bilang aja kalo mau minta"_Ucap Tata mengakhiri tatap-tatapan tersebut

"_Sakit tau Ta, tega lu sama gua"_Balas temannya yang seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih

"_Cih. Gak usah sok melas lu didepan gua"_

"_Kok lu gitu sih Ta. Lupa semalam kita habis ngapain"_Balasnya lagi diselingi seringai dibibirnya

"_Ih najis! Gak doyan gua sama laki orang"_Ucap Tata dengan tatapan tajam

"_Ada apa sih Ga?"_Tanya Rully mendekati Angga dan juga Tata yang sedaritadi rusuh dilihatnya

"_Tata nih, lupa sama gua mentang-mentang ada yang baru"_Adu Angga kearah Rully yang hanya dibalas senyuman penuh arti kearahnya

"_Ta, jangan gitu dong sama teman gua kasian kan dia"_Ucap Rully membela Angga yang disebelahnya telah memasang wajah sedih.

"_Gila lu semua, terserah deh gua mau pergi"_Ucap Tata akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang pria yang tertawa dibelakangnya

"_WOI TA, BAGI COKLATNYA"_Teriak Angga sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi

"_MINTA KE NAIRA"_Balasnya disela-sela kepergiannya

Alfian duduk tak jauh dari perdebatan tersebut sembari meminum segelas es teh manis yang sebelumnya sempat ia pesan, matanya memperhatikan Rully yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama yang lain _Mampukah aku menjaga senyuman itu_ Tanyanya dalam hati


	9. Chapter 9

**-9 He is Alfian-**

"_Siapa dia?"_Tanyaku kearah teman yang duduk disebelahku.

"_Yang mana?"_

"_Yang dipojok"_

"_Cewek atau Cowok?"_

"_Cowok"_

"_Yang mana?"_Aku mendesah pelan kearah lain mendengar jawaban darinya.

"_Lupakan"_Ucapku akhirnya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas sembari menunggu bel pulang sekolah.

_Bruk_

Bel berbunyi bertepatan dengan diriku yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu membuat kumpulan siswa melewatiku tanpa permisi begitu saja, beruntung diriku tidak sampai terjatuh kelantai.

"_Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"_Tanya seorang siswa menghampiriku ia mengamatiku yang masih sibuk sendiri

"_Santai aja"_Balasku akhirnya menoleh kearah pria itu, aku menangkap wajah pria yang sempatku tanyakan namanya beberapa menit yang lalu

"_Sorry gak sengaja"_Ucapnya menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"_Woi, ayo pergi yang lain udah nungguin"_Ajak seorang teman yang ditujukan untuk lelaki didepanku. Ia tersenyum kearahku sebelum akhirnya pergi, tatapanku masih terfokus pada lelaki tersebut meski lelaki itu berjalan semakin menjauh

"_Siapa dia?"_Tanyaku seorang diri

"_Dia Alfian"_Ucap seorang dibelakangku

"_Aku pernah sekelas dengannya dikelas satu dan sekarang sekelas lagi"_Ucapnya lagi kini sembari merangkulku. Aku masih diam ditempat dengan fokus pandangan yang masih sama

"_Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"_Ucapnya namun kali ini berhasil membuatku berpaling dari lelaki itu_"Maksud kamu?"_Tanyaku

"_Dia memang tampan tapi bandel. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana temannya"_Jelasnya sembari menunjuk kearah teman-teman lelaki yang bernama Alfian. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya _Benar, itu kumpulan anak-anak bandel. Tapi salah jika kita hanya menilainya dari luar._

"_Don't judge a book the cover"_Ucapku kearahnya, sembari melepaskan rangkulan dan pergi dari tempatku berdiri

"_Naira! Aku serius, jika kamu tidak ingin terkena masalah ikuti saranku"_Serunya terdengar samar ditelingaku.

"_... Jika kamu tidak ingin terkena masalah ikuti saranku"_

Alfian berlari dengan sekuat tenaga terlihat dibelakang beberapa pria tengah berusaha mengejarnya, ini masih pukul 10 malam dan ia sudah harus berlari seperti ini anggap saja olahraga malam tapi tidak ada olahraga yang menampilkan wajah babak belur seperti dirinya. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati hanya melihatnya tanpa ada yang bertanya 'kenapa' bahkan sebagian dari mereka menatapnya acuh seakan berkata 'itu bukan urusan gua'

"_Ah.. sial"_Umpatnya saat ia mulai merasakan nyeri diarea wajah. Larinya mulai perlahan, ia melihat kebelakang pria-pria itu masih mengejarnya meski tertinggal jauh _Gua bisa ketangkep kalo kayak gini_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya mengamati sekitar mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok namun tidak ada ruang untuknya bersembunyi.

"_Sial"_Umpatnya lagi, rasa nyeri itu semakin kian terasa dan seakan telah menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Ia menghentikan langkah, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan rasa nyeri tersebut entah itu berhasil atau tidak setidaknya ia harus mencoba

_Bugh_

Sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai punggungnya membuatnya tersungkur keaspal jalan, ia mengerang kesakitan namun sangat pelan dipaksanya mendongak melihat orang-orang itu.

"_BANGUN! CUMAN SEGINI KEMAMPUAN LU!"_Gertak seorang pria yang menendangnya

Alfian bangkit menatap mereka dengan tajam _"Pengecut"_Ucapnya memalingkan wajahnya

_Bugh_

Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya, terlihat sebuah darah keluar dari sudut bibir. Seperti telah hilang rasa sakit Alfian justru tersenyum kearah mereka

"_APA? PENGECUT?KAMU PIKIR KAMU HEBAT!"_Gertak pria yang lain

"_Benar kalian bukan pengecut, tapi PECUNDANG!"_Balas Alfian berusaha melepas cengkraman pria itu

"_APA KAMU BILANG?!"_

"_Hanya pecundang yang tidak berani sendiri, seperti kalian"_Ucap Alfian sarkas tersenyum meremehkan kearah pria itu yang telah memerah wajahnya

"_Kamu salah bermain-main"_Balas pria itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya seakan memberikan instruksi kepada temannya yang lain

"_Game over"_Ucap pria itu menjauh dari Alfian. Sedangkan temannya mulai melakukan serangan demi serangan kepadanya

Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu melakukan aktifitas yang sangat mengganggu tersebut. Diliriknya jam beker miliknya pukul 9 malam seharusnya dirinya telah terbang kealam mimpi namun malam ini entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali ia berusaha memejamkan mata namun tidak berhasil membuatnya tertidur.

"_Ayolah tidur! Aku sangat lelah, apa kamu tidak lelah"_Omelnya seorang diri, menarik selimut lebih dalam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia membuka selimutnya kembali mengambil napas banyak-banyak

"_Aku tidak bisa napas"_Ucapnya. Iapun mengambil ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, membuka aplikasi permainan yang berada didalamnya berusaha membuat matanya lelah agar ia bisa tertidur.

_Biib_

Sebuah notifikasi masuk tepat saat matanya hampir terpejam _"Huft.. hampir aja tidur, ganggu aja"_Gumamnya dalam hati. Niat hati ingin mengabaikan pesan tersebut namun matanya yang sempat melihat sang pengirim iapun tanpa sadar membacanya.

_Buku sosiologi aku gak ada, sepertinya kebawa sama kamu coba dicek_

"_Gak ada di aku. Ngapain juga aku bawa-bawa buku sosiologi dia"_Ucapnya seakan memberi tahu kepada sang pengirim pesan

_Biib_

Hanya berselang beberapa menit pesan kedua masuk masih dari pengirim yang sama, gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menggerutu kesal kepada pengirim tersebut iapun berjalan kemeja belajarnya mencari buku yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim.

"_Gak percaya banget deh, mana mungkin aku bawa-bawa bukunya. Mending kalo ada jawabannya paling isinya kosong"_Omelnya sembari mencari buku tersebut.

_Kriing..kriiing_

Teleponnya berbunyi, seorang dengan nama _Senga manis_ muncul dilayar ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut meminimalisir kebisingan terlebih lagi ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam _"Halo"_Ucapnya sepelan mungkin

_Coba cek buku sosiologi kamu itu atas nama siapa?_ Tanya orang diseberang telepon

"_Hah? Maksudnya ketuker? Mana mungkin"_Balas gadis itu masih dengan nada pelan

_Cek dulu!_ Suruh orang diseberang telepon. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas pasrah mengikuti suara bariton lelaki diseberang telepon tersebut, ia mengambil buku yang cukup tebal dari dalam tasnya. Dibukanya sampul dari buku tersebut tertera sebuah nama yang bukan kepunyaanya

"_Kok bisa?"_Tanyanya heran

_Kemarin aku salah ngambil hehe _Balas lelaki itu

"_Terus gimana? Balikkin besok aja deh"_

_Jangan! Aku lagi butuh buku itu, kita ketemuan aja _Balas lelaki itu segera

"_Ini udah malam"_Ucapku logis

_Atau aku kerumah kamu aja? _Tanyanya ragu

"_GILA!"_Pekikku seketika mendengar pertanyaannya, beruntung kamarku dan orangtua cukup jauh sehingga tidak begitu terdengar jika aku sedikit berteriak

"_Oke ketemuan di coffeebreak, aku tunggu disana"_Ucapku akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang

Seorang lelaki dengan jaket hitam dan sebuah topi hitam tengah berjalan kearah sebuah _coffeebreak_ tempat dimana biasa orang berkumpul untuk beristirahat atau hanya sekedar mengobrol bersama teman-teman menghabiskan malam. Setelah memesan sebuah kopi iapun duduk disalah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari pintu, tangannya sibuk dengan benda pipih sesekali ia melihat kearah pintu masuk

"_Lama banget. Ini juga kenapa chat gak dibalas"_Omelnya seorang diri.

5 menit ia masih menunggu

10 menit

15 menit

Ia akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari _coffeebreak_, hatinya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Diteleponnya nomor gadis itu namun tidak diangkat membuatnya semakin khawatir ditambah lagi pesannya tidak dibalas bahkan belum dibaca, terakhir kali pesannya memberitahu bahwa ia sedang dijalan tapi sudah 15 menit orang tersebut belum juga tiba. Lelaki itu berlari kencang menuju rumah gadis itu, berharap jika hatinya memberikan sinyal yang salah.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lebar menelusuri jalanan, ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat memang masih ada beberapa orang diluar hanya untuk sekedar nongkrong tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun aku tetaplah seorang wanita dan aku takut jika orang-orang itu melakukan hal yang aneh kepadaku.

"_Yaampun, Hp aku ketinggalan"_Ucapku saat menyadari bahwa aku hanya membawa buku, kuputuskan untuk melewati gang kecil agar cepat sampai tanpa membuat lelaki itu menunggu terlalu lama namun sebuah suara ribut-ribut membuatku berhenti dipertengahan. Ragu, antara tetap melanjutkan atau kembali ke jalan awal

"_Brengsek! Aku gak mau ngelakuin itu lagi"_Ucap suara seorang lelaki terdengar seakan menahan luka

Aku seperti mengenali suara itu tidak asing ditelinga, kucoba mendekat kearah sumber suara tersebut, kulihat kumpulan lelaki yang tengah berdiri dengan seorang lelaki lain yang tengah terkapar tidak berdaya. Ada banyak luka dan darah ditubuh bahkan bajunya

lelaki itu..

..Dia _Alfian_

Aku berbalik mencari pertolongan namun belum jauh berlari suara sirene terdengar mendekat kearah lokasiku saat ini, mendengar itu mereka berhambur pergi meninggalkan Alfian sendiri disana. Waktu yang tepat untukku menolongnya namun langkahku kembali terhenti saat kulihat seorang lelaki berjaket hitam dan bertopi hitam mendekati Alfian yang sudah tidak berdaya

_Apa dia akan membunuhnya, tidak mungkin. Dimana pihak kepolisian? Sirenenya terdengar sangat dekat tadi_ Ucapku dalam hati berkecamuk antara mendekat atau tetap diam ditempat. Lelaki berjaket itu mencoba memapah tubuh Alfian sepertinya ia memang ingin membantunya _Dia siapa? Kenapa dia membantu Alfian?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Lelaki itu menoleh seakan tahu jika aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi, aku mundur selangkah secara reflek. Ia tak mendekat ataupun berkata hanya menatapku dari balik tudung jaketnya, semenit kemudian iapun kembali memapah Alfian berjalan menjauh dari tempatku

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa lelaki itu, karena penerangan yang minim dan iapun memakai jaket juga topi aku hanya melihat garis bibirnya yang tidak asing bagiku

_Aku terlihat sama seperti kalian?_

_Tidak. Kalian hanya tidak tahu sisi gelap yang selalu kututupi_

_Dan kau, bisakah kau menjauh?_

_Jangan mendekat terlebih lagi masuk kedalamnya_

_Karena aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah karenaku -Alfian-_


End file.
